historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
List of Swedish consorts
This is a list of Swedish queens consort and spouses of Swedish monarchs and regents. The list covers a large time span and the role of a queen has changed much over the centuries. The first Swedish queens are spoken of in legends. The queens until c. 1000 are often semi-legendary, as are the kings. Between the 14th and 16th century, during periods of de facto Swedish independence from the formal union with Denmark, the Swedish regents did not have the title of king, nor did their spouses have the title of queen, although they had the equivalent position. Due to unions with Finland, Denmark and Norway, many of the Swedish queen were also queens of these countries. Queens listed during the period of 1380–1520 were in fact also queens of Denmark. The queens listed during the period of 1814-1905 were also queens of Norway. Finland was from the Middle Ages a part of Sweden, and although there was no official title of "Queen of Finland", from the 16th century until the year of 1809, the queen of Sweden also held the title "Grand Princess of Finland." Sweden also had female monarchs, and their spouses are also included. (1895).]] Semi legendary queens This is a list of Swedish queens of legend. * Vana, (wife of Sveigðir) * Drifa (wife of Vanlade) * 3rd century : Drott, wife of Domar * 4th century : Skjalf (wife of Agne) * 5th century : Bera (wife of Yngvi and Alf) * 6th century : Yrsa, wife of Eadgils * 7th century : Gauthildr Algautsdóttir of Götaland, (wife of Ingjald) * 7th century : Princess of Småland, daughter of king Heidrek of Småland, (wife of Ivar Vidfamne) * 8th century : Inghild of Sweden (wife of Randver) House of Uppsala and Stenkil House of Sverker and of Eric House of Bjälbo House of Mecklenburg Union queens and Regent Consorts 1397–1523 Several of the Queens on this list were also Queen of Denmark and Norway, as well as spouses to Swedish regents who did not have the title king. Queen consorts Regent consorts * 1448 : Karin Karlsdotter, third wife of Regent Nils Jönsson * 1448 : Merete Lydekedatter Stralendorp of Venngarn, second wife of Regent Bengt Jönsson. Queen consorts Regent consorts *1466-1467 : Elin Gustavsdotter Sture (second time), Regent Erik Axelsson Tott Queen consorts Regent consorts * 1470-1497 : Ingeborg Tott, (first time), wife of Regent Sten Sture the Elder, d.1507. Queen consorts Regent consorts *1501-1503 : Ingeborg Tott (second time), wife of Regent Sten Sture the Elder, d.1507. * 1504-1512 : Mette Dyre, second wife of Svante, Regent of Sweden. * 1512-1520 : Christina Gyllenstierna, wife of Regent Sten Sture the Younger d.1559. Queen consorts House of Vasa House of Palatinate-Zweibrücken House of Hesse House of Holstein-Gottorp House of Radziłów House of Bernadotte Regents Some Swedish consorts acted as regents for their husbands or children, and had seats in the governments. These were: * 1290-1298 : Helwig of Holstein had a seat in the government during the minority of her son * 1320-1324 : Helwig of Holstein had a seat in the government during the minority of her grandson. * 1319-1326 : Ingeborg of Norway, during the minority of her son. * 1424-1430 : Philippa of England, her husbands' representative in the country during the union. * 1470-1497 : Ingeborg Tott, (inconsistently during these years), during her husbands absence. * 1504-1512 : Mette Dyre, (inconsistently during these years) seat in the government during husbands absences. * 1520-1520 : Christina Gyllenstierna, regent and commander of Stockholm during the minority of her son. * 1605-1605 : Christina of Holstein-Gottorp, during the absence of her husband. * 1611-1611 : Christina of Holstein-Gottorp, as interim regent during the minority of her son. * 1660-1672 : Hedwig Eleonora of Holstein-Gottorp, during the minority of her son. * 1697-1697 : Hedwig Eleonora of Holstein-Gottorp, during the minority of her grandson. * 1700-1713 : Hedwig Eleonora of Holstein-Gottorp, during the absence of her grandson. * 1731-1731 : Ulrika Eleonora of Sweden, during the absence of her husband. * 1738-1738 : Ulrika Eleonora of Sweden, during the absence of her husband. Queens regnant This is a list of 'Swedish queens regnant': * 1389-1412 : Margaret I of Denmark * 1632-1654 : Christina of Sweden * 1718-1720 : Ulrika Eleonora of Sweden (Queen consort 1720-1741) Titular Queens * 1396-1405 : Agnes of Brunswick-Lüneburg, spouse of King Albert of Sweden, deposed in 1389, renounced claims in 1405. * 1605-1631 : Constance of Austria, spouse of King Sigismund III Vasa * 1637-1644 : Cecilia Renata of Austria, spouse of King Władysław IV Vasa * 1646-1660 : Ludwika Maria Gonzaga, spouse of King Władysław IV Vasa Notes See also * List of Swedish monarchs * List of Finnish consorts (c. 13th-century-1809) * List of Danish consorts (1397–1520) * List of Norwegian consorts (1814–1905) Consorts Swedish queens * Swedish Sweden Category:Lists of Swedish women